Be Still
by WolfRunner5987
Summary: Based off of the song Be Still by The Fray. Short fix based on Soap and my OC Rebecca Fisher. Rated T for some blood, just in case. SoapxOC. Enjoy! :)


Bullets rained down on them as Soap tried to drag Wolf away from the advancing Russians, grunting with the effort as her limp legs dragged on the ground, completely useless. Blood was dripping from her mouth and chest, and as Soap looked down at her, she looked unnaturally pale.

"Come on Wolf, don't you do this to me. Try to walk, please…" He growled out, shifting as her arm began to slip.

She didn't seem to register his words, and when a bullet slammed into a tree beside him, narrowly missing him by inches, Soap cursed and heaved her into his arms bridal style, knowing that she would probably never have use of her legs again, despite him trying to convince her into walking.

"Soap…" He heard her murmur, but for once, he ignore her. He just focused on running and getting as far away from the enemy as possible. "Soap… Stop…" She whispered again, and when soap looked down, his heart dropped. She was deathly pale, and the massive holes in her stomach and chest were bleeding profusely. "Put me down, Soap…" She said softly, her bloody fingertips brushing along his jaw.

_Be still and know that I'm with you. Be still, and know that I am here. Be still and know that I'm with you, be still, be still and know._

Soap shook his head in protest, starting to pant as he bobbed in and out of trees, keeping Wolf's head close to his chest so he wouldn't accidentally bang it against a tree. He wouldn't put her down, and he wouldn't let her go. He was the only thing keeping her alive, and Soap would not, under any circumstances, let her die. It wouldn't happen. He wouldn't let her die.

"Soap, please… It hurts…" Wolf whispered hoarsely into his chest, and he felt her fingers dig into the fabric of his shirt, tugging on it gently.

_When darkness comes upon you and covers you with fear and shame, be still and know that I'm with you, and I will say your name. If terror falls upon your bed and sleep no longer comes, remember all the words I said, be still be still and know._

With a growl of protest, Soap set her down, and was vaguely aware that the bullets had stopped flying by them, and that everything was quiet except for his panting and her quiet, wheezing breathes. He set her against a tree, being careful so as to not cause her much more pain than she was already in, and brushed the wet, sweaty hair away from her forehead and behind her ear.

"Thank you…" Wolf murmured, partially opening her eyes to look at him, a small smile slipping onto her bloodstained lips. Soap reached over and took her hand, squeezing it tightly as if that would keep her with him. "Please, Wolf, we have to get to the evac… They'll take care of you." He said desperately, though deep down Soap knew it was a lie. Wolf was going to die, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. As if to confirm his fears she shook her head and squeezed his hand the best she could, looking straight into his eyes.

_And when you go through the valley and shadows come down from the hill. If morning never comes to be, be still be still be still. If you forget the way to go, and loose where you came from, if no one is standing beside you, be still and know I am. _

Soap felt the tears start to form, and as he took in a deep breath, he urged them to stop. He had to be strong for her now. But the tears didn't stop, and the cold droplets slipped down his cheeks as he leaned forwards, resting his forehead against her own and closing his eyes.

"Please don't do this Rebecca…" He breathed, slipping his hand from hers and bringing them both up to her cheeks, using his thumbs to gently wipe away the dirt that had stuck to her face from when she had fallen to the first sniper bullet. "Please…" He whispered again, opening his eyes and watching her bright golden ones begin to fade.

He couldn't take it. What kind of world was it where a man like Makarov got to live and a beautiful being like Wolf was forced to die? It wasn't fair. None of it was. What had she done to deserve this?

"John…" Soap was torn from his thoughts at her voice, and felt her hand on his cheek. He felt her try to pull him forwards, so he did just that and kissed her hard, not wanting to hurt her but wanting her to feel every single ounce of love he had for her. She responded the best she could, her hand moving to the back of his neck and contracting slightly, gripping the hairs there.

_Be still and know-_

Then suddenly her hand fell, and she stopped kissing back.

_That I'm with you-_

He pulled away immediately, eyes going wide as he stared at her closed ones. "Rebecca…?!"

_Be still-_

He tilted her head up slightly, and the limpness of it felt like a bullet going through his chest. "Rebecca, no. Not. Don't do this."

_And know-_

The tears came freely now, streaming down his face as it contorted into a mask of pure, unaltered pain. He pulled her lifeless body into him, holding it tightly as choked sobs left him.

_I am._


End file.
